eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4845 (28 April 2014)
Ian reacts when he fleetingly thinks he hears Lucy saying ‘Dad’ but is unresponsive to Bobby and Denise. Alfie isn’t happy that Tamwar’s given away Peter’s market pitch. Stricken with guilt and grief, Jane tries to keep busy at the Masoods’. Shabnam offers Jane some words of comfort from her faith and offers to do the shopping and tidying. Lola shows Billy Lucy’s social media page, where people have been posting horrible comments. Peter makes Lola read the comments aloud then walks out. Ian’s thrilled when Jane arrives at the Beales’ but she’s there because Denise has told her Bobby needs her. DC Summerhayes arrives and reveals they’re interviewing people who frequent the common. Ian tells Summerhayes he wants his daughter back and to start planning her funeral. Summerhayes is understanding but explains there are more tests they have to do. Frustrated, Ian lashes out – is Lucy just evidence to them? Jane realises Bobby’s listening in and comforts him. Ian’s thinks he and Jane need to tell Denise and Masood what happened between them, start building for the future, but Jane’s adamant it was wrong. After Billy makes a loaded comment about Lee, Linda takes the meal round to the Beales’ in a bid to prove that the Carters are a caring family. Denise is reluctant to leave work and when Shabnam brings up Ian, Denise insists she’s now not going to leave him. Jane’s furious when Ian tells Bobby they’re getting back together. Bobby tries to comfort Ian, assuring his dad he’s there, but Ian retorts that he’s not Lucy. Jane makes it clear to Ian there is no her and him - they’ve cheated and he needs to forget her and be the dad Bobby needs. Lola gathers Lauren, Whitney, Johnny and Peter for lunch at Max’s to share stories about Lucy. Whitney can’t think of any anything to say. Lola’s hurt when Peter gives Lauren all the credit for the lunch. Shabnam finds Jane crying. Shabnam’s sympathetic when Jane confesses what happened between her and Ian – with what Jane’s going through how could anyone judge her? An upset Bobby comes to the Masoods’ and Shabnam tells Jane she needs to look after her son. Masood arrives home with flowers only to discover Jane’s leaving. Jane takes Bobby to say goodbye to Ian, who tells Bobby he loves him. Denise is shocked to see Jane driving away with Bobby... It’s the day of Kat’s court appearance; although she puts on a brave face for Tommy, Kat’s worried she might go to prison. After Alfie stops her stealing flowers from outside the Beales’, Mo gives Kat some lavender for luck. Alfie promises Kat that if the worst happens he’ll get her out of prison. Meanwhile, Donna’s hoping Kat will be locked up and is judgemental about Bianca’s criminal past. Tamwar’s sent to mediate between Donna and Bianca but the pair don’t stop arguing until Kat returns and reminds someone’s just died and to have some respect. With Kat having been given a two year suspended sentence, Alfie reveals his grand plan - he wants Kat to work with him on his stall. He’s disappointed when Kat’s adamant she can’t abandon Bianca. Carol’s got a chemotherapy session and has asked Sonia to open up the café. Tina lends Sonia her keys. Bianca sells Sonia a top from the stall for her night out with Martin. In the café, Tina admires the top. Martin texts to say he’s too busy to go out and Sonia complains that it’s his mates’ influence. Tina calls Martin and berates him but he quickly hangs up. Tina tells Sonia she’s worth more than a text. Mick and Linda put up a new family portrait in the kitchen. Mick’s missing Lady Di – she’s being looked after by Aunt Babe who’s going to find new homes for the puppies. After they see the police pulling up outside the Beales’, Mick tells Nancy he’s bought her some mace. He assures her and Linda he’s not going to let anything happen to them. Credits ;Jane Beale.......................................................................Laurie Brett ;Denise Fox.....................................................................Diane Parish ;Ian Beale...................................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Peter Beale.........................................................................Ben Hardy ;Lola Pearce...............................................................Danielle Harold ;Lauren Branning...................................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Whitney Dean...........................................................Shona McGarty ;Johnny Carter..................................................................Sam Strike ;Linda Carter...................................................................Kellie Bright ;Mick Carter.......................................................................Danny Dyer ;Nancy Carter......................................................................Maddy Hill ;Billy Mitchell................................................................Perry Fenwick ;Alfie Moon.....................................................................Shane Richie ;Mo Harris..........................................................................Laila Morse ;Kat Moon.....................................................................Jessie Wallace ;Bianca Butcher..............................................................Patsy Palmer ;Donna Yates...............................................................Lisa Hammond ;Tamwar Masood............................................................Himesh Patel ;Shabnam Masood.....................................................Rakhee Thakrar ;Masood Ahmed.............................................................Nitin Ganatra ;Sonia Fowler..............................................................Natalie Cassidy ;Tina Carter.....................................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;DC Emma Summerhayes...............................................Anna Acton ;Bobby Beale...................................................................Rory Stroud Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes